


小玫瑰 03

by BomKom1



Category: Viper/Tarzan/Lehends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Kudos: 2





	小玫瑰 03

“要结婚吗？”

朴到贤轻轻牵过他的手，指腹擦过手背最后停留在他中指的戒指上。他们现在置身于金色的穹顶之下，四周布置着神圣纯洁的白与纱，唱歌班正在为今天的新人吟唱圣歌。他目不转睛地看这一切，花了几秒才消化掉朴到贤刚才凑近他耳边说的话。

孙施尤人生第一次感到无措，而朴到贤则在一旁笑盈盈地看他。朴到贤自己并不着急得到孙施尤的回答，他只是先把承诺给予孙施尤让他安心。他从以前就知道，孙施尤最缺的就是安全感。

小时候孙施尤就是这样。明明比自己还大两岁，穿过没有灯的小巷也要抓紧他的衣角，柜子上的糖罐里永远会在重新填满之前留一颗糖，钥匙随身携带却还要在大门的脚垫下再放一把。那时候他不懂，所以总爱笑话孙施尤是个吝啬的胆小鬼。

后来长成大人，他们一夜在屋顶上数星星看月亮，孙施尤以为他睡着了，才出声轻轻反驳他许多年前的笑话。

他说他不认识路，说那是他最喜欢的糖，还说他最怕回不了家。

从那以后朴到贤的整颗心都给了这个柔软的小哥哥。即使后来出国读书，他也心心念念孙施尤。他都知道。知道那栋别墅，知道那个画家，知道那片玫瑰花园。可他却在孙施尤面前假装不知道。明明孙施尤在他回国那天去他家等他的时候，身上的气味还未散尽。

跟他的味道真像，朴到贤想。

他假装易感期，故意散发出浓重的信息素逼得孙施尤提前发情。这是朴到贤第一次用alpha的性别优势对待孙施尤，但他保证这也是最后一次。

他向前一步将腰肢酸软的孙施尤抵在门板上，搂住他的脊背，唇反复吮吻他的喉结。他伸出舌头，舔过孙施尤的下颚角，耳垂，侧脸，最后停留在他微微颤抖的睫毛上。这将是他今晚最轻的一个吻。

他接着吻上孙施尤的唇，轻而易举打开牙关，舔过一颗颗牙齿。不小心碰到孙施尤的蛀牙，他听见怀里的人轻声痛呼，连忙撤出自己。他看见孙施尤许是痛的狠，一手托着脸颊，泪眼汪汪的用力瞪他。他一边道歉，一边伸手替孙施尤揉着疼痛的腮肉，见没什么好转，他又去抽屉里翻出止痛药，倒了一杯热水给孙施尤送服。

牙疼的事暂时解决了，可孙施尤现在整个人都泡在朴到贤的信息素里，因为发情身上出了一层薄薄的汗，衣服贴在身上让他很不舒服。

他哼哼唧唧地喊朴到贤，对方也很听话地过来。

“施尤怎么了？”

明知故问。孙施尤气不打一处来，上半身仰躺在沙发上就往朴到贤身上踹了一脚。他看见这个坏心眼的弟弟又笑的看不见眼睛，一边惹他生气一边把他小心翼翼抱起来往卧室走去。

“别笑了朴到贤，你脸上的肉已经要飞出来了。”孙施尤搂住他的脖子，一口咬到他脸上，“还有记得叫我哥。听见没有！”

朴到贤逗他开心，也配合着他发出“惨叫”，报复性的也在他耳朵上留下一个小小的咬痕。

被放到柔软的大床上，孙施尤发现朴到贤细心地把床单换成了他喜欢的真丝质地。身上的衣服早就被朴到贤脱的七七八八，肌肤接触到床单的冰凉触感让浑身燥热的孙施尤舒服地眯起眼睛，像被呼撸毛的小兽一样，朴到贤压下来的时候他还一个劲地向朴到贤怀里钻去。

孙施尤的意识已经处于不太清明的状态，他急匆匆地寻找朴到贤的唇，小手也不安分地在朴到贤身上四处挑起火，直到碰到那处高热的温度烫的他一下缩回手。

又被朴到贤抓住手重新按了回去，不知好歹地要求他动一动。被情欲冲昏的大脑已经无法控制他的动作，于是他听话的包裹着朴到贤的性器开始撸动。他听见朴到贤在他耳边低喘，用他最喜欢的低沉的嗓音喊他的名字，他最受不了这样温柔缠绵的朴到贤。

他们黏黏糊糊地接吻，孙施尤能感受到朴到贤的性器在他手里逐渐变大，他勾引似的轻轻用指尖划过上面凸起的青筋和血脉，唇肉就被朴到贤狠狠咬了一口。

再也无法继续忍耐，朴到贤抽出自己半硬的性器直接插进他的身体，没什么扩张那里就已经湿漉漉的，早就做好了接受alpha的准备。孙施尤被朴到贤揽着腰后入，朴到贤的手还放在他的小腹上，狠狠将他往自己怀里压。他感觉自己快要被捅穿了，下身涨痛涨痛的，可朴到贤折磨他的动作还是没有停下，像是要吸干他的灵魂，揉碎他的肉骨。

顶到生殖腔的时候朴到贤突然慢下动作，迷恋地磨着他腔口的那块，在他耳边不断问他可以吗。

什么可以吗？孙施尤一团浆糊的大脑已经无法思考，他一直不回答，朴到贤就一直重复，下身还顶在那里不肯放过他。最后孙施尤被逼得哭出声来，一喘一喘地控诉朴到贤不是东西，是个禽兽。

“那施尤哥回答我，可以吗？”

“什么可以吗…啊…我不知道…朴到贤你混蛋…呜呜”

朴到贤才终于意识他的笨蛋哥哥原来根本没明白他问的什么。于是他下半身用力顶了顶生殖腔口，对孙施尤说：

“哥的生殖腔，我想进去，可以吗？”

同样尊重而克制的询问，可这次孙施尤对朴到贤说了好。

要命的地方被朴到贤无情地撞开，粗大的性器终于进到里面，孙施尤被巨大的快感逼的全身绷紧，脖子后仰出一条漂亮的弧线，朴到贤毫不客气地啃咬了上去。

他入口就尝到了孙施尤甜腻的玫瑰香味，随后全都被自己的雪松气息覆盖。

这下孙施尤从里到外都是朴到贤的气味。朴到贤心满意足，用力挺腰享受着快要临近的急促的快感，最后跟孙施尤一起攀上高潮。

孙施尤能感受到，朴到贤的信息素正在顺着他的血液向四肢百骸蔓延。漫长的成结让他痛得身体都蜷缩起来，头深深埋进枕头里，手也紧紧攥着床单。朴到贤不忍心，扯过他两只手，将他的手指一根一根舒展开来然后与自己紧紧握住。他在孙施尤的脊背上落下一个个轻吻，试图安抚缓解他的痛楚。

等到标记完成，孙施尤已经脱力地趴在床上一动不动，连一个眼神都懒得分给朴到贤。朴到贤之前听说omega的发情期会持续几天，他怕孙施尤的身体太虚弱熬不住，于是简单清理了自己就去厨房给孙施尤熬粥。等他端着煮好的食物回到房间里时，孙施尤已经翻过身侧躺在床上看他。他把粥放下，伸手去拉孙施尤起来，却一个不小心被孙施尤拉倒在床上。

“哥别懒，再不吃粥就凉了。”朴到贤耐心哄着孙施尤，望向他的眼里满满都爱意。

“那你就再重新热一遍。”

孙施尤蛮不讲理，把朴到贤还要说什么的嘴封住。身体里又开始涌上一波波热潮，粥什么时候都可以吃，但现在他只想跟朴到贤做爱。

房间里当初为了孙施尤赖床而特意装的深色厚窗帘这时候刚好派上用场，外面的天光被隔离出去，方寸大的昏暗世界给了孙施尤足够的安全感。他在混沌之中放肆生长，腥甜的红一直蔓延到眼角，潮湿又温热的空气将情欲勾勒得淋漓尽致。

朴到贤这次缓慢而耐心地干他，火热的性器一点点往里面插，手放在他敏感的腰肉上揉捏，企图延长他全部的快感。孙施尤张口就是鼻音浓厚的奶音，慵懒地对他撒娇讨好，让朴到贤甘愿窒息其中。

神父前的新人正在互相接吻，孙施尤想起那他们度过的昏天黑地的那几天就脸上一阵发烫。他并不在意被朴到贤标记，只是没想到这么快就有了孩子。手上的订婚戒指是朴到贤出国前就给他戴上的，只不过为了风流他一般都会摘下来锁进柜子里。

他又想起了李承勇。

那个同样爱他，尊重他的男人。

朴到贤回来之后他就再也没去过李承勇那里，不过从朋友那里听说李承勇渐渐靠着几幅画已经打开了名气，那栋房子他也都留给了他，想来以后也不会再难养活自己了。

肩膀上的伤口已经不会再隐隐作痛，那是当初他跟李承勇在玫瑰花园里做爱时被刺扎伤的痕迹。他记得李承勇愧疚了很久，从此之后再也没在那里要过他。后来为了遮挡那一小块疤，他随便纹了个图案上去，幸好朴到贤已经习惯他身上时不时多出来的纹身，也没过多问他。

“要结婚吗，施尤哥？”

朴到贤已经从花园拿了两杯果汁回来。他怀孕之后朴到贤就再也不让他碰酒精了，说是为了孩子好，他只要反驳就会被压着吻到喘不过气无法再顶嘴。

结婚吗？孙施尤从来没想过这个问题，即使有了孩子他也不会认为不结婚的话朴到贤就会抛弃他们，可是结婚的话……

他还想着李承勇吗？孙施尤下意识摇了摇头，事实上，见不到他的这段时间他也没有多么想他。

“不想跟我结婚吗？”朴到贤以为孙施尤摇头是在拒绝他，有些失望地低下头。

孙施尤最见不得他一副沮丧大狗狗的模样，抬手拍在他的脑袋上呼了口气，终于下定决心开口道：

“不是，到贤呐，有时间的话我们就去结婚吧。”

当然有时间。朴到贤眼神一下亮起了起来，激动地把他搂进怀里，真的跟狗一样脑袋在他颈窝蹭来蹭去。手里的果汁还没喝完，他就被朴到贤拉着要回家。

“哎！你急什么！”

“不急不急，我就是想先回去看看婚礼需要哪些东西。”

“看什么看！不看！”

“没事，我自己看！我们婚礼场地放点玫瑰花怎么样？红的？粉的？”

“朴到贤你真俗，当然是白的好看。”

“行，都听施尤哥的～”

“走开，你好恶心啊朴到贤。”

……

李承勇看见两个人吵吵闹闹地上了车，才从巨大的照片后面走出来。他知道今天结婚的新人也认识孙施尤，他猜也许可以再见孙施尤一面，他想告诉孙施尤花园里的红玫瑰他有在好好饲养着，却没想到一切都已物是人非。

一如既往，没有表露出太多的情绪，李承勇回想着刚才孙施尤跟朴到贤的那一段对话。

原来世上真有红白玫瑰的故事，孙施尤把红玫瑰给了他，把白玫瑰留给了朴到贤。

可孙施尤明明知道，朴到贤才是最喜欢红色的。


End file.
